The Mask
by inspiring4u
Summary: Just an idea which came to me, about naruto and his biggest secret. Read what happens once his comrades find out about Naruto's True personality and biggest secret. How will Naruto describe his situation? What will be the reaction of the Konoha 11? K just to be on the safe side. Do give a review, suggestion and wheather or not the story should be continued, CHEERS!
1. Chapter 1

Confused, surprised and utterly mystified, not in a million years had he seen this coming. From his birth, all he ever received was criticism, disgust and suffering. He didn't even know why the hatred he had received from the start was for.

And being an orphan, just watching, listening and taking it all in was all that he could do. In front of the others he was tough, strong though a complete dofus, yet one of the strongest and stunning males of the village.

Unbeknownst to him, the flashy colors he wore to grab attention were completely unnecessary since the energy and joy, which radiated 24/7 from his body was enough of a reason for people to notice him.

Though he still was a nobody and that's when he started giving the impression of a clown, an idiot or a laughing stock.

Now, after 4 years of training with the Sanin Jiraya, it had been the first time in years since Naruto had seen his village and comrades, it wasn't as if he was hated by all, but it also weren't the scenario where, if not loved, he wasn't liked by all.

Now Naruto stood 6ft tall, his hair now grown rivaled those of the hokage, the blue oceany orbs were like a charm, eye contact would often lead to being lost in them, his physique now rivaling that of his sensie and the signature of his being, the whisker marks as lively as ever. Upon that, he now wore a jump suite (again orange) with specially crafted ninja sandals which was a work of fine art and his Leaf village's hitai-ate which held his hair back.

In short, he was stunning, with Sasuke out of the village, he was a worthy stack to grab and fight over, yet to grab attention he wore his mask, the mask of being a loud-mouthed complete knuckle head of a ninja.

He was known to be the most unpredictable personality ever to exist, which meant his enemies now never underestimated him and his comrades always relied on him. Though what was behind the mask, was even more of a mystery then kakashi's real face. Heck! Nobody even understood wheather he's wearing a mask or not.

10th of October, it was the day when kyubi invaded the village, it was the day many people sacrificed their lives for the village, it was the day the Yondaime hokage sealed the kyubi, it was the day when Naruto was born.

This day was highly unusual, not because it was a day of mourning, not because that day people remembered their martyrs, not because it was Naruto's birthday, but because this day, Naruto used to vanish into thin air, disappear like a ghost, go invisible like a demon.

His comrades often wondered where would he flee off to, he wasn't at his home, he wasn't at ichiraku's, he wasn't with the Godaime, he even wasn't at mount myuboku. That always had been a reason why his friends couldn't wish him a happy birthday, he was no where to be found.

Though this year the Konoha Eleven had been ready, through sakura's determination, Shikamaru's strategy, Hinata's will, Ino's arrangements and the teamwork of the rest of the team, they were prepared. The night of 9th was usually when Naruto would go inactive, and that's when they had him marked.

It was in the middle of the forest, in the open fields where he's last location had been marked. It was absurd, how can one vanish in an open field, though with the technique Kurenai had taught Hinata, they dispelled the Hokage level Genjutsu which was spread throughout the area, he literally was unpredictable. What stood before them was a sight worthy to die for, it was a huge tree, with fruits never discovered before, birds never seen before, colors never imagined before, though the thing which was astonishing was the tree house, built with the utmost perfection. It had no door, which led the team straight into the house.

The inside was something to only be described with one term, Mother Nature. The window carved at the end of the room, with roots giving it a complex design, the table, the floor, the furniture the store, everything was perfectly carved out of wood, with a figure standing in the middle of the room, which didn't seem to move, as if it was an object not a living being.

He wore a black jacket, underneath which was a white shirt, with black trousers, the locket of the Nedaime added to the fine clothing, the face was covered underneath a hoodie which hid nothing more than a shock for the others. When the figure showed his face, the blonde locks fell open, the person ridiculously reflected that of Naruto's, though the whiskers, confirming the identity were not as lively as before.

Never in a million years had Naruto thought of this day, the day when his biggest secret would lay open, the day his mask shall drop in front of his comrades, the day he'll have to answer the questions he never knew how to answer.

He's face emotionless, his body as stiff as a rock, though he was looking at all of them, reading their reactions, watching them stare at him in awe and he knew that no joke of his could get him through the mess he had got into.


	2. Unfold

Edited the previous chapter. Appreciate the followers :) Thank u for your review I shall try to follow your advice. I was busy with mocks and CIE preparations but now shall continue with my best effort in the summer break.

Disclaimer: Naruto is my property just like Haku is a Girl ..

Chapter 2: Unfold

Preposterous! Naruto? What happened? Who is that? This house is beautiful! Troublesome.

These were some of the thoughts currently running through the minds of the young ninjas. As a shinobi, they had seen many absurd things, known strange people, lived under the most unimaginable circumstances.

But what happened here was highly unusual, as if Sasuke coming back to Konoha and confessing to Sakura infront of the whole village! No, screw that! Even this was something which might be understandable to some.

'So you picked up on me, huh?' stated the cloaked man in a monotone voice.

Naruto smirked somewhat, when he heard one of them mutter 'KAI'. Sure this was something unexplainable, he won't blame them if they thought that they were under some genjutsu or dreaming.

'Um, N-naruto kun?' stuttered out Hinata, byakugan active '_the chakra signature seems to belong to him'_ she briefly thought to herself.

'Not surprised to see Hinata the one to recognize me first' stated Naruto.

'What is the meaning of this man?' cried out Kiba. He knew Naruto was a prankster but Damn! This was rich!

'Naruto, what's this all about? Why are you dressed like a normal human being and have a vibe like Sasuke?' Stated Sakura

'Voice it down, everything shall be answered.' Declared Naruto still emotionless.

The rest of them present were going nuts, first he looks human, talks simple and then tells sakura to voice it down? It's obvious that's an imposter, maybe someone from the akatsuki. _'If that is an imposter, this could mean war between two nations. What if this is a trap and we all fell for it?' _Shikamaru knew this wasn't right, though what happened next had him wide eyed and soo confused that for a moment he thought of escaping the place.

'No shikamaru, this isn't a trap or something, I led you here on purpose, and stop repeating kai neji, it's getting on my nerves!' though he wasn't shouting or anything, but he wasn't also whispering to himself now.

Sitting down, he exhaled and then opened his eyes, as if ready to clear up. Taking it as a sign to sit down themselves, the 10 eased up unlike Neji, who had his byakugan active and left hand forming the Ram sign, as if ready to start ranting kai again.

'Though most of you don't know, since it was an S-Class secret, unlike some present here. There was a reason why I was tortured my whole childhood and hated by all.' Sakura looked down quickly picking up on what Naruto was suggesting to. Shikamaru and Neji on the other hand were completely attentive towards the blond, thinking if he was just joking around. Hinata though, was looking more pained than Naruto himself as she also knew what he was referring to.

'Most of all, I should let u all know that even though I'm the same Naruto from Konoha, but I am a completely different person from who u know' spoke Naruto stating the obvious.

'Starting from as far as I can remember, my life had been more than hell, for the very purpose I shall let u go experience some of my memories, you will see some, feel half of it but won't be injured. You might feel heating up from where I am being touched, though won't have any effects.' Then at a ridiculous amount of speed, Naruto started running through hand-signs, stopping at Dragon, he whispered _'kanjo no jutsu'_ and with a flash the 11 entered into the realms of his feelings and memories.

_Naruto age 3:_

'_Die you demon scum!_

'_He shouldn't even be here'_

'_what did I do? Why do you all hate me!' then another kick came flying from his left which left Naruto aching all over. The genins spat on his face and walked away._

'_why?.. Just why?'_

'_Hey papa! I want some ramen!' demanded a little girl._

'_haha, ok ok, let's get you some ramen angel' though they both stopped in their track when they saw Naruto sitting on a swing, eyes downcast._

'_papa, who's that little child?' asked the little girl. 'you are never to associate with him, he isn't human!'_

'_so it's the same with all of them huh? No one thinks I'm human at all? What can jiji be hiding from me?' thought the young boy._

_Naruto age 4:_

'_Who are you! Where am I?' shrieking in fear, Naruto was unaware of the dark room._

'_quite it down kit, you don't want to know who I am, just that it's about time you stood up. Come to me anytime, I shall train you physically, teach to mentally, because then again if you die, I die'_

'_Beg for forgiveness!'_

'_Leave her alone!' declared Naruto when he saw a hyuga being bullied by some children._

'_Oh? Isn't he the one everyone despises? What will you do huh? Drown me to tears?' mocked the boys as they starting laughing. 'I'll become hokage and prove my worth to you all!'_

'_Hokage? Hahaha, this dude is crazy!'_

'_Fuck off demon! You got no place in this orphanage. I've sent the application to hokage-sama. You are a threat to children here!' Naruto was left in the alley with bruises all over._

'_Well even if this isn't well endowed, but I got a house at least.' Just then group of anbu came in and starting beating Naruto up._

'_Die you scum!' shouted one._

'_Like hell I'd guard this thing, he's just a weapon nothing more' though Naruto was defenseless, the hatred he had gathered for the people was fueling his determination to become someone worthy of existence._

_Naruto age 5:_

_A young figure was standing in the middle of the market, civilians staring in disgust._

'_One day! I will show you all that you are wrong! I'm not a demon, I'll show you all!' then he ran away tears fading behind as he sprinted into the forest'_

'_Kurama-San, I think I'm ready' conversed Naruto. 'Good, I shall start with your physique, from taijutsu, going up to genjutsu, but you shall wear a henge in order to hide your true self, remember, they see you as inhuman, and don't show them that you're wise or strong, act like a fool of you have to, converse with them but remember, you are to hide yourself at all cost' as kurama was instructing Naruto, he was intently taking it all in, never leaving sight of his true goal._

_He'd become the Hokage, and prove his worth. But to fit in, he'll have to get their attention, and to do that he shall try anything he can'_

'_Naruto was currently standing on one of his hand and practicing the basic sign from the other. Drenched in sweat, he was glowing a little red around his body'_

'_I will allow only minimum amount of my chakra, prove your worth, that you are willing to do anything, and I shall teach you all that I know' stated Kurama from his cage while Naruto was in front of him who seemed determined enough._

'Focus kit! Ninjutsu exhausts a lot of chakra, though your different, your parents clans were known for stamina and intellect, that combined with what I'll give you, you can master several S-ranks but only after you prove your worth to me just like you did in Tai'

'It's all about control and imagination, genjutsu is an illusion which can be taken to any level instantly, use your eyes which I give you and transfer chakra to them, now form the signs I told you about and …..'

During the Years:

Naruto had been training continuously with Kurama, skipping on stuff his jutsu showed how he was trained by the kyubi and how he adapted the way of clothing and personality of a loud mouth idiot. He was shown how he used to wear a henge at all times and pranking the villagers as for gaining more and more attention. In the academy he had read everyone and knew who was who and what were they capable of. Indirectly grasping the knowledge of his village and stuff Kurama didn't tell him about, he'd slack off classes or think over his next plans.

7 years later (graduation exam):

'You slow us down Naruto' stated Ino

'Why are you even trying Naruto? You're creating trouble for us' lazed out the Nara

'_hmm, a simple clone to pass the exam? But with what I've shown, I shouldn't make a perfect clone, if I don't I won't pass, if I do I'll be subjected to suspicion. For now I should follow kurama's advice and fail the exam. Tonight I shall carry out my plan to graduate'_

'_As if I care' replied Naruto stubbornly under his masked expression 'clone jut..'_

'_Hey, looked he failed again' 'isn't that the boy?' 'ssh, we aren't supposed to talk about that' mused many graduates while Naruto sat on a swing, head hung low, though from the inside he was planning out his next move._

'_Now that I have this scroll, I'd become innocent and blame it on that foolish chunin, at the right moment make some clones in front of Iruka whom I led this way, save his life somehow and get the hitae-ate' thought Naruto to himself successfully going through his plan._

'Here you go Naruto' said Iruka as he handed out the leaf head band to Naruto. _'Success, how was that Kurama, now all I have to do is, show triumph on how I earned this' _then Naruto let a couple of chakra water slid out of his eyes and took the band from his school teacher. 'Thank you Iruka sensie! Does this mean I get to keep it?

'_kanjo no jutsu end':_

Back when the jutsu ended, the shinobi had different and varying expressions on their faces. Hinata had tears going down her cheeks as she knew it well that the tortures which Naruto shared were not even a quarter of what he had undergone, Neji was going over how can he be more stronger? Shikamaru knew it was more to Naruto than striking the eye and mumbling something about _troublesome blonds_ or something, Ino and sakura were hugging each other both more amused by the fact that the idiot was not actually an idiot.

Overall, everyone had their own opinions on the memories of Naruto which he just shared while Naruto was having a conversation with his tenant.

_With the Kyubi:_

'_I've shown only the things which you wanted me to, how do you think it went?' asked Naruto in an excited, yet expressionless tone._

'_It certainly had an effect, they know now that you are not the idiot which you were, and with the very first sessions of training you made them see should have hinted that you are not only smart but strong too, show them the seal, keep reading them but stay alert'. _

_Although the kyubi was over a million years old demon, he had developed a liking to that boy, something he wouldn't agree on though, something his ego outmatched._

_The real world:_

Naruto stood up, getting everyone's attention, slowly and steadily he took off his robe, underneath he wore an Anbu uniform, on the left shoulder he had a three tattoos, one showing he was an Anbu, another showing he was a captain and one unknown to most of them. He had a katana on his back, with a fox mask attached to his belt. His physique seemed more well-defined, muscles stretching out his armor, standing taller and a serious expression all over his face. 'keep your bugs away from me Shino' stated Naruto.

Shino backed away a little and that's when Sai gasped, he actually understood the third tattoo which Naruto had, that was a special tattoo only assigned to some shinobis over the history of Konoha, including Itachi, Kakashi, Shisui, and the Kages, except the Sandaime and Godaime. Danzo had mentioned about it to them. That tattoo referred to the information gathering and assassination squad right under the wing of Hokage. 'That tattoo! Where did you get that one from?!' shouted out Sai unnaturally.

'Screw the tattoo! Why is he in an anbu uniform' deadpanned Kiba.

'From the age of entering the academy, around the time I was 7, I was taken in by anbu when the Sandaime acknowledge my skills and knowledge, soon over the years I got promoted to the ranks of captain, and soon the Commander of the Stealth Division Squad. That's what the third tattoo states, what you saw was merely a fraction of training I had, that wasn't even near the basics' all the while talking, Naruto's hand went to his armor, taking it off, then under his shirt which he raised showing the seal.

End

Well do R&amp;R, criticism allowed, have questions? Just leave them in the reviews and I shall answer each one before the next chapter with the user's name. Any suggestions on how should it go next? Until Next Time! (Might just continue it)


End file.
